What Hurts The Most
by TucsonGirl
Summary: Tecna and Timmy's relationship has always been ackward. Tecna thinks she's in love. See what happens when she asks if Timmy feels the same.
1. 8th Grade Crush

Tecna sat in her and Musa's room by herself. Musa and Layla were taking advantage of the empty auditorium to dance, Stella was on the phone with Brandon in her room, and Bloom was with Flora in downtown Magix. Tecna had a date with Timmy later and she was starting to get a little nervous. They liked each other, sure. But Tecna felt like she loved him and was nervous because Timmy never showed he felt the same. Tecna heard Stella stop talking and figured it was safe to go in and ask for advice now. Tecna got up and walked to Stella's door. She knocked lightly and called, "Stella?" Stella answered the door and invited Tecna in.

"What's up, Tec?" "Oh nothing. Just wanted to talk," Tecna said, sitting down on Stella's bed.

"About?" Stella said sitting down next to her. Tecna shrugged and looked at the floor.

"About stuff," Tecna said softly.

"This is about Timmy, isn't it?" Stella pried.

Tecna nodded. "I…I think I love him Stel."

"That's great!" Stella said jumping up.

"But I don't think he loves me as well," Tecna said, looking up at her.

"He could he not!" Stella yelled. "You two are practically made for each other!"

"He acts like this is some 8th grade crush. I want him to make the first move but I know he won't"

"Has he kissed you yet?" Stella asked.

Tecna shrugged. "I guess. I mean, does a peck on the check really count?"

"In an 8th grade crush it does," Stella said matter-of-factly. Tecna shook her head and growled with frustration.

"It's O.K.," Stella said patting her shoulder. "That's just the way Timmy is." Tecna got up form the bed and moved over the window.

"I'm almost tired of it though." Stella joined her.

"Would you love him if he wasn't anything but that?" Tecna crossed her arms and shook her head. "You should go get ready. I'll help you pick out your outfit." Stella took Tecna's arm and lead her back into her own room. Stella threw open the closet door dramatically and started to dig around. "This," Stella said, pulling out a simple but date worthy outfit of a long sleeve purple and green sweater and skirt with blue and purple wedge heels. Tecna nodded and went into the bathroom to change while Stella looked around for earrings. Tecna walked out and looked at herself in the mirror. "You look great," Stella said walking up behind her and handing her the earrings.

"Thanks," Tecna said poking them through her ear lobes.

"Don't worry. It's just another date."

"Exactly, Stella!" Tecna said, turning to face the Solarian princess.

"It's always just another date! We do the same things, talk about the same things, go the same places. It's like I'm stuck in a rut!" Tecna stormed over to her desk and plopped down on the chair.

"You need to tell him how you really feel, Tec," Stella said walking over to her. "He's smart but he's no mind reader."

"I'm just scared that maybe he doesn't love me back, that he just wants to keep it simple and easy."

"Well, you'll never know unless you ask will you?" Tecna shrugged and look up at Stella.

"You really think I should?"

"Defiantly!" Tecna gave a little smile and started to respond when they heard a knock at the front door. Stella ran to get it, leaving Tecna to pace her room alone.

"O.K. Tecna. Keep it together. It won't be that hard. Look at it logically," she murmured to herself.

"Tecna! Timmy's here!" Stella hollered through the dorm. Tecna straightened her skirt, took a deep breath and walked out.


	2. Love Hurts

Timmy pulled up to Alfea on his levabike and got off. Tecna hopped down after him and handed him back the helmet. "Did you have fun tonight, Tecna?" Timmy asked hopefully. They had strayed away from their usual routine on science and technology dates to a romantic dinner by the lake, with some major help form Sky and Brandon in the romance department.

"I did," Tecna answered. "It was nice." Timmy's face fell a little.

'Just nice?' he thought.

'O.K. Tecna. It's now or never. Tell him.' Tecna gathered up every ounce of courage she had. "Hey Timmy? Can I tell you something?"

Timmy looked at her and smiled. "Of course, Tec. You can tell me anything."

"Well…I'm not quite sure how to say this…Timmy, I…I think…I love you." The technology fairy's face blushed deeply and she looked at the ground.

"Well that's…Uhh…I…Umm…I had better get back to Red Fountain. I-I guess I'll see you around, Tecna." Timmy jumped onto the bike and sped off, leaving Tecna standing alone and shocked in the quad. It was a warm night but Tecna shivered and folded her arms protectively over her chest. She had never felt this way before. She felt cold and empty. Like when Timmy had rode off, he took her heart with him.

"So, what did he say!" Stella hollered as soon as she heard Tecna come in.

"You told him, right?" Musa asked.

'I guess Stella took the liberty of telling everyone,' Tecna thought to herself. Tecna tried her best to hold her emotions back as the other girls flooded her with questions. She just stood there in the living room with no recollection of leaving the quad or walking to the dorm. Her face was blank and her eyes started to swim with small tears. Flora noticed and put her arm around Tecna.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Tecna shook her head and tried to blink back the tears but that just made them come faster. Flora lead her to the couch and she sat down with the other girls around her, waiting to here the story.

"So I told him," Tecna said in a small voice.

"Well, what did he say?" Layla said gently. "Nothing. He just rode off."

"He didn't say anything at all?" Bloom exclaimed.

"He said 'I better get back to Red Fountain. See you around.' " Tecna's face was red and her eyes were puffy. The tears were falling freely now, landing in her lap.

"How could he do that!" Stella yelled.

"Yeah, so not cool," Musa added.

Tecna shook her head. "No, I knew this would happen. I should have just left it alone and not said anything. This is my fault."

"No way, Tecna!" Bloom said. "This is totally not your fault!"

"Yeah," Layla chimed in. "He doesn't realize what he just lost!"

Tecna looked around at her friends. "Does this mean it's over?"

"If he doesn't call within the next 24 hours, yes," Stella said in her dating expert's voice.

Tecna shook her head and stood up. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you girls in the morning." She walked into her room and closed the door. When Musa went into her and Tecna's room that night, she heard soft sobbing sounds coming from the next bed.


	3. Advice

Timmy had to ask someone's advice. He didn't go to his dorm room but went to Sky's and Brandon's instead. He knocked twice and Sky opened the door. "Hey Timmy. What's going on?" Timmy shrugged and walked in. "Is something wrong?" Sky asked.

"Yeah," Timmy answered distantly. "It's Tecna."

"Did she have fun on your date?" Sky said smiling a little.

"I…I think," Timmy answered. Sky looked confused.

"What do you mean, you think? Did she say she had fun?"

"She said it was nice. I'm just really confused, Sky."

"That's a first," Sky joked and sat down at his desk.

"I…She said something tonight…"

"What did she say?" asked Sky.

Timmy shoved his hands into his pockets. "She told me she loved me."

"Well that's great, Timmy!" Sky said smiling. "What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't know what to say!" Timmy exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Sky asked.

"Nothing! I just told her I'd see her later and left! How badly did I mess up?" Sky shook his head and started to walk around. "Maybe you should call Bloom. See if Tecna said anything" Timmy suggested weakly.

"Maybe you should call Tecna and ask her yourself," Sky said sternly.

"But what do I say!" Timmy said throwing up his hands. "This has never happened to me before! I've never felt this way before! Sky, tell me what to do!"

Sky tossed his phone to Timmy. "Call her. Apologize." Timmy just looked down at the phone. "You love her, right?" Sky asked.

"I…I think so. I mean we're good friends and I love to be around her."

"But are you in love with her?" Sky prompted. "I don't know. Are you in love with Bloom?"

"Of course I am!" Sky said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's great. She's beautiful and brave and smart and just so wonderful."

"How do you feel when you're around her?" Timmy asked.

"I just feel so great. My heart races and I just want to hug her and never let her go. Is that how you feel when you're around Tecna?"

Timmy shrugged and blushed a little. "Yeah, I think so."

Sky smiled a little. "You need to tell her. When you left like that, after she told you she was in love with you. It hurt her."

"I didn't mean to!" Timmy yelled exasperatedly. "I panicked! I had no idea what to say so I guess I just didn't say anything at all."

"Well, now's your chance. Go see her."

"But you just said call her," Timmy said in a confused voice. Sky shook his head. "This is something you need to tell her in person." Timmy nodded and left the room to go get his levabike and headed back to Alfea.


	4. I Love You Too

Tecna tried to sleep but tears kept coming. Her head hurt and was full of thoughts. The scene that happened outside Alfea kept playing over and over in her mind, making the tears fall harder. 'I need some fresh air,' she thought and got up to go to the window. She opened the doors as quietly as she could and stepped outside. The air felt nice and it cleared her head. Tecna lifted her head and looked up at the sky. There was no moon but lots of stars. A little breeze blew and dried her tears. She gave a watery smile at the sky and told herself that she would be O.K. with time. Lots of time and lots of junk food eating with her friends. But there was a part inside her that said she wouldn't be whole again without Timmy. He brought emotion to her by-the-numbers life that she lived before him. Her friends were great but there was nothing that could replace true love. Or at least, she had thought it was true. Apparently, he hadn't. Tears fought to escape again but Tecna bit her lip and held them back. Then, she heard a sound in the distance. The revving of an engine that sounded like a levabike. "Probably just Brandon sneaking out late for another romantic rendezvous with Stella," Tecna whispered to herself. The sound grew louder as it got closer and Tecna almost hoped for half a second that it was Timmy. She shook her head and silently scolded herself for getting her own hopes up. The small riding figure drove closer to their rooms and Tecna turned to go back inside. The bike didn't move over to Stella's balcony but instead parked in front of Tecna's. "Musa's sleeping Riven," Tecna said with her back to the figure. "Come back tomorrow." She reached for the door handle but a voice stopped her.

"It's not Riven, Tecna." New tears threatened to spill out of Tecna's eyes when she heard Timmy's voice behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Tecna asked softly, her back still facing him.

"I came to talk," Timmy said. Tecna heard his feet hit the floor as he jumped off the bike and walk slowly towards her.

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" Tecna asked coldly.

"About what happened today…" Timmy started.

"About how you broke my heart?" Tecna asked, turning around to face him. Timmy flinched a little and Tecna threw the nastiest glare she could muster at him.

"Yeah, about that," Timmy answered quietly.

"What else do you have to say? Because 'I'm sorry' would be the best thing right now." Tecna turned back around and Timmy nervously looked down at his shoes.

"Tecna, you have no idea how sorry I am. You just sorta caught me off guard. I…I panicked."

Tecna scoffed. "Obviously."

"But I know what to say now." Tecna's heart skipped a little but she forced herself to not get her hopes up. She felt Timmy's hand close around hers and slowly turn her around to face him. There was hurt in her eyes, he could see. Timmy knew he had caused that hurt and it made his eyes water and his glasses fog up. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what to say but that's no reason for me to have hurt you like I did. When you told me you loved me…I was happy and scared and nervous all at the same time. I'm even worse at the whole boyfriend thing then Riven, I know. But I really don't want us to fight or not be together. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never want to lose you." Tecna's heart was going a mile a minute and her eyes sparkled in a way she never knew possible. Timmy stepped closer to her and continued to speak, softer this time. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is…I love you too, Tecna." Tecna's face broke into a smile that made Timmy smile. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her into a kiss, tender and genuine. When they broke apart, they were both breathless and blushing. Tecna put her arms around his neck and smiled. "Maybe I should get back to school before I get into trouble for sneaking out," Timmy said, though Tecna could hear the reluctance in his voice.

"A few more minutes couldn't hurt," Tecna whispered. Timmy smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
